je t'aimerais demain
by marjo.SS
Summary: Parce que Dean n'a jamais su dire "Je t'aime", parce que Cas' n'est pas fait de pierre, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'est éternel et qu'un jour, il sera trop tard... Ma réponse au 200eme épisode, pas de Spoil. Destiel. OS.


**Bonsoir à vous ! **

**Bon... ce petit Os m'est venu après l'épisode d'hier, le 10x05... je n'en dirais rien, parce que j'imagine que certains d'entre vous ne l'on pas vu. Simplement que, je sais bien que la plupart d'entre vous l'ont trouvé super, mais moi il m'a laissé un goût amère... **

**J'ai peur pour le futur de la série et de certains des persos, et ça me rend triste. Bref, ce Os en est le résultat. **

**Je voulais en faire un drame, aussi amère que je le suis aujourd'hui, mais j'ai changé d'avis, parce qu'après tout la série nous appartiens un peu aussi, à chacun d'entre nous, ou du moins il nous reste le droit à l'imagination, et que je vais pas m'en priver.**

**En aparté, un petit clin d'oeil à ma chouchou, Barjy ! (J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant) **

**Le résultat n'est pas des plus joyeux non plus, faut le dire, m'enfin... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups, bisous.**

* * *

><p>Je t'aimerais demain.<p>

Cas' releva la tête un instant de son livre de sorts, pour pauser les yeux sur les frères Winchester, également attablés autour de la table ovale. Ça ressemblait presque à une famille, à une vie normale. Voila maintenant quelques années qu'ils étaient réunis au Bunker... la Team Free Will... Ils étaient seuls désormais, juste eux trois, contre le reste du monde. Oh, il y avait bien Garth, qui téléphonait de temps à autre pour parler inlassablement de ses petits louveteaux qui grandissaient, selon lui, bien trop vite. Et Charlie émergeait du pays d'Oz une fois dans l'année, à Noël, pour leur apporter des cadeaux toujours plus farfelus les uns que les autres, qui emplissaient les étagères du Bunker. Mais en gros, ils étaient seuls. Leur technique de chasse s'était perfectionnée, à tel point que la carte des États-Unis présente sur la table, que Dean avait réussi à trafiquer, était pratiquement toujours vierge. Il était rare de voir apparaître un point lumineux, et lorsque c'était le cas, ils s'en occupaient vite. Oui, ça ressemblait presque à une vie normal. Même le Bunker avait pris l'allure d'une petite maison de campagne. Ils avaient ajouté du mobilier, du confort et restreint les objets surnaturels aux quelques pièces qui servaient d'entrepôt. Et si ça n'était le manque de fenêtre, l'odeur de poussière et d'humidité, et cet ordinateur géant d'un autre temps relié à la table cartographique, ils en oublieraient presque qu'ils se trouvaient dans le repère souterrain des Hommes de Lettre. On pouvait entendre un air rock en font sonore, et Dean tapait du pied en rythme, assis derrière son ordinateur portable. Sam, lui, mettait à jour son carnet de bord, qu'il avait entrepris d'écrire quelque temps plus tôt. Autant dire qu'il avait un nombre incalculable d'affaires à rattraper. Mais, suivant les coutumes des Hommes de Lettres, il s'était fait un devoir de répertorier toutes les bêtes, tous les monstres auxquels ils s'étaient frottés toutes ces années, pour les générations futures. Il soupira longuement, retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Ça aussi c'était nouveau, tout comme les rides aux coins des yeux de Dean, et les quelques cheveux grisonnant qui étaient apparus dans la chevelure de jais de l'ancien ange.

Sam fini par se lever, s'étirant en grimaçant légèrement.

« Faut que je sorte d'ici. Je vais faire quelques courses, une envie particulière ? » Demanda t-il en faisant craquer son dos.

« Y a plus de yaourt. » Énonça Cas' sans même relever la tête de son livre, cachant parfaitement ses battements de cœur qui s'étaient accélérés au moment où Sam avait annoncé qu'il partait.

« Prends de la tarte. » Ajouta Dean, lui aussi faussement désintéressé.

« Ok. »

Sur ce, Sam alla chercher son manteau, et monta les marches une à une d'un pas lent, un peu nostalgique de l'époque où ils les grimpait quatre à quatre pour courir après un démon de croisement ou un vampire. L'atmosphère dans la pièce changea à l'instant où la porte blindée se referma dans un bruit de fer résonnant. Cas' ne releva pas plus la tête, son cœur se tordant d'avantage en apercevant le sourire de Dean du coin de l'œil. Le chasseur se leva lentement, pour venir se placer derrière l'ex ange. Il ne vit pas celui-ci fermer les yeux, pas plus qu'il n'aperçut sa main légèrement tremblante se crisper sur le papier ancien. Une main chaude vint se poser sur son épaule, sa chaleur traversant rapidement le tissu de sa chemise pour venir irradier sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Castiel du fermer les yeux plus fort à ces mots. Dean avait parlé si bassement, se penchant sur sa nuque, son souffle brûlant cognant sa peau fragile. Enfoiré manipulateur... il savait exactement quoi faire, quel geste avoir pour le faire craquer. Et c'est en sentant des lèvres humides et envieuse sur sa nuque qu'il craqua effectivement, lâchant enfin son livre pour laisser ses mains venir s'accrocher à la table avec détresse.

« Dean... » Supplia t-il, penchant bien malgré lui la tête pour permettre à cette bouche diabolique de se promener librement dans son cou.

« On a bien une heure avant que Sammy ne revienne. » Murmura celui-ci, tout contre son oreille, alors que sa main avait trouvé son chemin dans le col de la chemise de Cas', descendant lentement sur la peau nue de son ventre.

Mais cette phrase n'eut pas l'effet escomptée. Bien au contraire, elle rappela à Castiel pourquoi il ne voulait pas craquer. Pourquoi, plus tôt, ça n'était pas une vague d'envie qui avait tordu son cœur à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui, mais bien d'appréhension, de douleur. Il stoppa la progression de sa main, le repoussant sans la moindre douceur.

« Arrête Dean ! »

« Oh aller quoi, pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux ! » Plaida Dean en tentant une nouvelle approche, sa main venant caresser les cheveux de Cas' à la base de sa nuque.

« On aurait plus souvent l'occasion, si seulement ton frère savait que c'est ce qu'on désir tous les deux. » Argumenta Cas' en reprenant son livre.

Il sentit la main de Dean quitter sa nuque. Il avait gagné pour cette fois... une victoire bien amère.

« On a déjà parlé de ça Cas'. »

« Non ! Non, _tu _as parlé de ça, _tu _as décidé que Sam n'avait pas à savoir, qu'on pouvait très bien faire ça dans un coin du Bunker quand ton frère avait le dos tourné. Tu as décidé Dean, moi je n'ai jamais rien voulus de tout ça ! »

« Cas'... » Soupira Dean, portant une main à ses cheveux pour les secouer vivement.

Il repris sa place derrière son ordinateur, fixant Castiel en silence, lui qui s'obstinait à lire son foutu livre. Il soupira de nouveau, baissant la tête en la secouant légèrement.

« Bon écoute... je voulais te faire une surprise mais... regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Il trafiqua une seconde son ordinateur, avant de le tourner pour que Cas' puisse voir l'écran. Le brun daigna lever les yeux, pour voir une photo s'afficher sur l'écran. Un chalet enneigé, éclairés des astres jaunâtres d'un feu de cheminée, sous un ciel merveilleusement étoilé. Il observa la photo, il faut dire magnifique, avant de lever le yeux sur Dean, qui lui sourit.

« Un chalet dans le Vermont, rien que toi et moi... » Dit-il en élevant sa main pour venir caresser la joue de Cas', qui ferma les yeux une seconde sous la douce sensation. « On pourrait s'échapper un week-end, je dirais à Sam qu'on doit vérifier un truc là-bas, que des trucs bizarre s'y passent, enfin je trouverais bien un truc. »

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, et le sourire de Dean s'effaça à la vue de son expression.

« Décidément, tu ne comprend vraiment rien. » Lâcha le brun d'un ton venimeux, repoussant à nouveau la main de Dean.

Le chasseur referma l'ordinateur violemment, se levant d'un même geste en renversant sa chaise au passage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Cas' ? Hein ?! Tu veux quoi ? Que je me mette à genoux, que je te promette l'éternité ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que dans ce cas c'est très mal me connaître mon grand ! » S'énerva Dean, faisant des pas inutiles dans la pièce en accompagnant ses mots par des mouvement exagérés de bras.

« Non, ça n'est pas ce que je veux. » Répondit l'autre de son ton le plus neutre, qui fit mal à Dean.

« Alors quoi ?! Expliques-moi parce que là je suis paumé. »

Cas' leva la tête vers lui, l'observant en silence pendant un long moment. Puis il soupira, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers ce putain de livre que Dean avait envie de brûler.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'agir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. » Lâcha t-il après un moment.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai passer des heures à chercher un putain de chalet romantique, tu crois vraiment que je prendrais cette peine si je n'y accordais aucune importance ?! »

« Alors arrête de te cacher ! » S'énerva Cas', se levant à son tour. « Arrête de cacher tes sourires quand tu poses les yeux sur moi, arrête de reculer d'un pas quand ton frère entre dans la pièce, arrête de parler de filles comme des objets à chaque fois qu'on passe une nuit ensemble. Et bordel de merde, arrête de me prendre pour un con ! » Hurla Castiel, son souffle court cognant contre le visage de Dean, proche du sien.

Le chasseur eut l'impression de recevoir une claque à ce moment là. Pas à cause de ses mots, certes blessant, mais surtout à cause de l'image que revoyait Cas' à ce moment là. Les yeux brillant, rougis de colère, le souffle nerveux, les poings serrés... tellement humain. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu si humain, ses paroles n'avaient jamais semblé si humaines. Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il baissa les yeux.

« Je... j'ai jamais voulus te faire de mal Cas'. » souffla t-il.

« Ouais, et bin c'est raté ! Tu me fais mal Dean, tous les jours, depuis des années. J'ai mal à chaque fois que tu baisse le regard quand je pose les yeux sur toi, j'ai mal à chaque fois que j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir en plein milieu de la nuit, après que tu ais vérifié que Sam soit bien endormi. J'ai mal à chaque fois que tu quitte cette même chambre à l'aube. J'ai mal de devoir retenir mes gestes chaque seconde, et de finir par penser que tu as honte. Et par dessus tout, j'ai mal de te voir souffrir. »

« Cas'... » Murmura Dean, le cœur déchiré.

Il ferma fort les yeux, ne voulant plus voir ceux de Cas' s'emplir de larmes. Il tendit les mains vers le corps du brun, les accrochant à sa chemise. Les yeux toujours clos, il posa son front contre celui de Cas', respirant fortement pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui écrasait sa gorge, qui brûlait ses yeux.

« Cas'. » Répéta t-il, ses lèvres effleurant celles de l'ancien ange.

Un des mains du chasseur quitta le tissu de sa chemise pour remonter sur sa nuque, s'y accrochant désespérément. Les lèvres se posèrent avec plus d'insistance sur ses consœurs, qui restaient indifférentes, immobiles. Il répéta son surnom, encore et encore dans son souffle, comme pour lui faire oublier ses paroles, comme pour les oublier également.

« Dean ! » Haussa Cas' en agrippant son poignet.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, plongeant des les siens, trop bleu et trop humides, avec supplice.

« Ça marche pas Dean... » Dit-il, baissant les yeux.

« Qu... quoi ?! »

« Nous, nous... ça marche pas. Je devrais peut-être m'éloigner, trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. »

Le blond recula d'un pas, ses bras retombant sur ses cotés. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de dispute, mais jamais Cas' n'avait parler de partir. Ils se réconciliaient vite d'habitude, Dean venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, et ils se réconciliaient, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Tu... tu peux pas partir Cas', tu peux pas me quitter ! »

« Te quitter ?! » Grimaça Castiel avec sarcasme. « Mais on est pas assemble Dean, on l'a jamais été ! Je suis juste la personne que t'as sous la main pour prendre ton pied quand tu veux. »

« Je t'interdit de dire ça, sale enfoiré ! » Explosa Dean, agrippant Castiel par le col.

L'ange déchu, plutôt que d'être calmer par la colère de Dean ou son souffle rageur contre son visage, s'approcha un peu plus, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et plongea son regard dans le sien, le soutenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Dean, ma frapper... encore ? » Demanda t-il, une larme coulant de son œil.

Dean le lâcha, reculant de plusieurs pas sous ses mots. Encore... oui, parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, depuis que cette étrange relation s'était installé entre eux. Il l'avait déjà fait... un fois. Ça n'était même pas une dispute, bien loin de là. Ils étaient sur une affaire dans l'Utah, ils venaient de rentrer à l'hotel, et Sam était allé chercher un repas rapide pour le soir. Cas' s'était arrêté en plein milieu de leur marche qui les conduisait à leurs chambres respectives, il s'était tourné vers Dean et l'avait observé en silence, un long moment. Puis les mots étaient sortis, peut-être la peur de le perdre à cause de ce fantôme, peut-être parce qu'il était tellement beau sous la lumière palote des réverbère, mais les mots étaient sortis... _Je t'aime_. La seule chose dont Cas' se souvenait après ça, ce sut le visage de Sam penché sur lui, l'appelant, et une douleur affreuse au visage, au niveau du nez et de la pommette, cassés. Ils n'avaient pas revu Dean pendant près d'une semaine après ça. Puis il s'était faufiler dans sa chambre, de retour au Bunker, il s'était installé dans le lit et s'était endormi, et Cas' l'avait laissé faire... il n'en avait jamais parlé, Dean ne s'était même pas excusé, et ces mots là furent bannis de la bouche de Castiel.

« Cas'... »

« Arrêtes Dean ! Arrêtes de penser qu'un « Cas' » murmuré peut tout arranger ! Arrête de croire que c'est suffisant. C'est plus suffisant Dean, j'ai plus envie de me contenté de t'attendre en plein milieu de la nuit, seul dans mon lit. J'ai plus envie de me contenté de gestes volé en cachette, je veux plus de tout ça. »

« Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. »

« Rien, tu peux rien faire. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, on en reviendra toujours au même. La vérité c'est que t'as honte de nous Dean, parce que tu penses que ce qu'on fait est mal ! »

Dean resta mué. Il avait voulus répondre que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait pas honte et qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était mal mais... il resta mué. Parce que oui, il avait honte, pas de Cas', mais de lui même. Il avait honte de ne pas être capable de se contrôler, de rejoindre Cas' tous les soirs malgré la douleur que ça leur causaient, à Castiel et à lui même. Et parce que c'était mal, un ange déchu et un chasseur devenu démon à deux reprises ensemble, deux âmes torturées s'accrochant l'une à l'autre... c'était mal.

Castiel secoua la tête lentement face au silence du blond, une nouvelle larme échappant à son contrôle pour venir s'écraser au sol. Puis il se retourna, s'éloignant de la douleur que Dean lui causait.

« Je vais trouver un hotel. » Dit-il simplement.

Oui c'était mal, oui il avait honte de s'accrocher à Cas' comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais il n'était pas près à le laisser partir pour autant. Alors il combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient rapidement, et agrippa fermement son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner.

« Tu partiras pas comme ça Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Tu veux une maison en banlieue avec un jardin et une balustrade blanche ? Tu veux des longues soirées silencieuses sous le porche ? Une balançoire accrochée à un arbre et des gosses qui cours autour ? Parce que ça c'est pas la vraie vie ! La vraie vie elle est tordue, sale et compliquée. Dans la vraie vie les chasseurs comme moi ne finissent pas leur vie sous le porche d'une maison de banlieue, s'ils ont de la chance ils crèvent d'une balle dans la tête ! Dans la vraie vie on ne dit pas « je t'aime », parce que les personnes qu'on aime finissent toujours par crever ! Et dans la vraie vie un ange n'accorde pas son amour à un monstre comme moi ! » Fini t-il, craquant complètement, ne retenant plus ses larmes à présent.

Cas' l'observa un très long moment en silence, la tête penchée sur le coté. Alors c'était ça... Sa vie de chasseur l'avait tellement détruit qu'il refusait de croire en eux, il refusait de croire en lui. Il soupira, puis s'approcha de la table en silence, se penchant sur le carte.

« Regardes Dean. Il n'y a pas eu un seul point lumineux, pas un seul ange ou un seul démon n'a marché sur cette terre depuis des mois. C'est ça la vraie vie Dean. Et on s'est battu pour ça, on a saigné, j'ai perdu mes ailes et tu as perdu ton âme, pour ça. »

Il se releva pour faire face au chasseur, qui le fixait en silence.

« Tu crois pas qu'on s'est assez battu, qu'on a assez souffert pour espérer un peu de paix ? Pour vivre selon nos critères et seulement les nôtres ? Plus personne n'attends de toi que tu sois le chasseur au cœur mort que ton père voulait que tu sois. Ton père est mort Dean, Bobby est mort, Rufus, Elene, des centaines de chasseurs sont morts pour avoir tenté d'obtenir ça, un vie sans drame démoniaque. T'es loin d'être un monstre Dean, t'es celui qui a réussi là où tous les autres ont échoué. T'as survécu, Sam à survécu, et j'ai survécu. Alors non, je ne demande pas une maison en banlieue, j'aimerais juste vivre Dean, et arrêter de survivre. J'aimerais juste arrêter de retenir mes gestes et mes mots, parce que j'ai des choses à te dire Dean... J'aimerais juste me réveiller le matin, et t'avoir à mes coté, sans me demander si Sam est déjà levé, s'il va te croiser dans les couloirs, t'obligeant à inventer une excuse et sachant que tu ne me touchera plus pendant des jours après ça... Je veux pouvoir me réveiller à tes cotés Dean, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux vivre à tes cotés. »

« Je sais pas comment on fais Cas'... pour vivre. » Murmura celui-ci, les yeux au sol, essuyant une larme traîtresse.

Et contre toute attente, Castiel se mit à rire. Dean le regarda, plissant les yeux, vexé. Son ange s'approcha, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour coller leurs corps.

« Est-ce que t'es réellement en train de demander des conseilles de vie à un ange déchu ? » Dit-il en souriant, frottant on nez contre celui de Dean pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui.

Le chasseur eu un rire nerveux, plein de larmes, et posa son front contre celui du brun. Ils fermèrent les yeux d'un même geste.

« Tu pourrais commencer par accepter que je ne sois pas resté par obligation. Qu'à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, en enfer il y a ce qu'il me semble une éternité, j'ai su que je donnerais ma Grâce, mes ailes et même le paradis pour toi. »

Il senti Dean se crisper dans ses bras, et murmura un « shhhh » rassurant en caressant sa joue de son nez, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouve leur chemin dans son cou.

« Tu pourrais accepter que, oui, mon vœu le plus cher est de finir ma vie avec toi, sous le porche d'une belle maison ou ici, peu importe. »

« Cas'... » Supplia le chasseur, tremblant, perdu entre le mal qu'il avait à entendre ces mots, et le bonheur des lèvres de son ange contre sa peau.

« Shhhhh... » Murmura t-il à nouveau, remontant ses lèvres contre son oreille. « Tu pourrais accepter que cette histoire de maison, de vieux couple au cheveux grisonnant partageant une couverture sur le terrasse, ce soit _ton _rêve Dean, et que tu peux l'avoir si tu le veux. »

« N-non je... » Haleta Dean, sentant la langue diabolique de Cas' venir torturer son oreille.

« Tu n'es plus ce chasseur sans perspective Dean. Tu es cet homme qui n'arrive pas à passer une nuit sans venir me rejoindre, ne serait-ce que pour dormir quelques heures à mes cotés avant de partir à nouveau. Tu es celui qui, à défaut d'une vraie vie à deux, prévois un week-end romantique dans le Vermont. Tu n'es plus celui qui ne comprend pas Sammy et son envie de vivre « une vie normal ». Tu es celui qui rêve d'une vie normal Dean, je le sais. Accepte-le. »

« Je... je peux pas. » Souffla Dean en réponse, retenant de justesse un gémissement.

« Si, tu peux. »

Les mains de Cas' avaient trouvé leurs chemin sous son t-shirt, et Dean n'était plus sur de savoir où il se trouvait à présent, ni même ce qui les avait conduit à cette dispute. Le foutu ange déchu vint ensuite dévorer gentiment sa bouche, et le chasseur se demande pourquoi il se torturait ainsi, pourquoi il se privait de ça. Cas' avait raison, plus personne n'était là pour juger de sa conduite désormais, pour lui dire quoi faire et comment agir. Il n'était plus celui sur qui on comptait, le chasseur qui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais il n'était pas facile d'effacer une vie de chasse, de jour sans lendemain, sans le moindre plan d'avenir. Il était formaté comme ça, et bien que côtoyer Cas' l'ai changer au fil des années, il ne se sentait pas encore près. Castiel s'éloigna une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, posant son front contre le sien, et Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il n'ouvrit pas seulement les yeux sur le visage, magnifique, sur les yeux trop bleu et humides de trop d'émotion de l'homme en face de lui, il ouvrit les yeux sur tout le reste. Sur sa vie, qu'il passait en cachette, sur son cœur qui ne semblait battre que lorsque son ange était là, sur les rides au coins de ses yeux, les cheveux blanc sur la tête de Castiel, sur ces jours qui défilent en silence, sur cette mort qui n'est plus pour demain, sur cette vie dont il rêve, et qu'il laisse mourir sans même prendre la peine de la laisser naître et s'épanouir.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortait de ses pensée. Il sursauta, se crispa, mais ne bougea pas. Ses bras restèrent fermement accroché au cou de Cas', là où il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les avoir posé. Et ses yeux restèrent encrés dans ceux de Cas', et il sourit. Il sourit non seulement à Castiel, son ange à jamais, mais à son rêve, à cette vie qu'il allait commencer, demain. Il sourit à Castiel, lui disant « j'accepte. » _J'accepte de vivre, avec toi, et je t'aimerais Cas', de tout mon cœur je t'aimerais, demain. _Et l'ange n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mot au final, Cas' aurait du savoir ça. Dean avait besoin de temps, mais il commençait enfin à comprendre, et il acceptait, c'était tout ce que Cas' avait demandé.

« Heu... les gars ?! »

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même geste, tombant sur le visage décomposé de Sam, qui venait de faire tomber son sac de course à ses pieds en arrivant au bas des marches. Il faut dire que ça n'était pas la plus fine des mises en matière. Cas' avait ses mains sous le t-shirt de son frère, et d'après la façon don ses bras disparaissaient dans son dos, peut-être même que ses mains étaient... dans son jean. Et son grand frère, lui, s'accrochait à son cou comme un forcené, son front collé à celui de l'autre. Quant à la position de leur corps, Sam craignait de les voir se décoller de peur d'apercevoir... les effets incontournable du frottement, s'il pouvait dire ça comme ça. Et pour couronner le tout, ces deux abrutis se mirent à rire en l'apercevant. Son frère eut tout de même la décence de se calmer très vite, et de reprendre contenance en s'éloignant quelque peu de Castiel. Mais en voyant sa mine tout à coup sérieuse, voir dramatique, Sam regretta ce changement d'ambiance. Il cru même sentir sa mâchoire tomber alors que Dean se placé à coté du brun, faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entre-mêlent. Et Cas' qui le regardait avec un soutien et une adoration sans borne... mais dans quel monde était il tombé. Il était parti d'ici à peine une heure plutôt en laissant ces deux handicapés des sentiments, qui n'avaient pas partagé plus de trois câlins dans leur vie, et il les retrouvait, quoi ? Mariés ?!

- « Il faut qu'on parle Sammy. »


End file.
